


Fluffy

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, bisexual stella gibson, iwtb scully, pregnant stella gibson, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Stella gets caught red handed trying to leave for work.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Fluffy

Dana groaned as her alarm quietly rang from beneath her blanket, the sun barely peaking over the horizon as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, softly padding into the bathroom, cognizant to keep her wife slumbering beside her. She knew how the blonde struggled to get restful sleep these days, their daughter mostly active whenever Stella tried to get a solid eight hours in at night.

Having showered the night before, Dana tied her hair back and began to scrub her face with her pink brush, massaging her moisturizer into her glowing skin before hastily applying the makeup on that she rendered appropriate for work. With a stroke of deodorant, teeth brushed, and hair properly quaffed, she found herself brewing a pot of coffee for her thermos, checking her watch as she settled into a dining room chair, picking at her toast under the dim glow of the lamp.

As the hand on her watch pointed towards the six, Dana waited until she heard a creaking of the floorboard, her eyes glancing up as they found Stella’s robust frame creeping towards the door. Clad in a white button down and her black maternity trousers, she clutched her coat and pair of black stilettos in one hand, her bag slung over her other. To top the DSI’s normally polished look, Dana’s furry purple bedroom slippers covered her feet, revealing her inability to get any footwear on without assistance.

“Stella Gibson, where do you think you’re going?” Dana finally breathed with a playful grin as she watched her wife fumble to fish her keys out of her purse, stopping dead in her tracks as she turned to face Dana at the table.

“I just figured that since I’m just in the office now, that I don’t need to start my maternity leave just yet.” She sighed grumpily, pregnancy depriving her from the thing that both women relied on to ripen Stella’s moods in the morning, highly caffeinated coffee. 

“Stella, you heard what the doctor said, you don’t want your blood pressure getting higher, and plus when you’re in the office you’re working with the more stressful parts of the cases that tend to make you even more upset when you get home.” Dana frowned, pushing herself out of her seat to close the gap between the both of them, rubbing the spot on her stomach where their daughter’s foot normally prodded.

With a frustrated huff Stella dropped her gaze before glancing over at Dana with glassy eyes, the frustration evident in her glare. 

“Stella, you’ve been having contractions all weekend, do you really want to deal with the stress of work while feeling like that? You said it yourself, she’s pretty low.” Dana urged, but the blonde just shrugged and bit on her lip, brushing her hand over her wife’s that was still placed on the side of her stomach.

“Farrington will be there, she’s always good about keeping me company, keeping an eye out.” She muttered, her good friend and colleague always more than helpful as Stella continued with her work despite her changing condition, fetching her tea whenever the nausea hit, or sneaking an extra chair into her office to kick her feet onto whenever she noticed the particularly painful swelling of her ankles. Dana knew Stella had a good friend in Dani, but the poor woman couldn’t be her keeper forever, especially with the baby due any day now and her growing symptoms of early labor starting to rear it’s head.

“Stella, you know you can’t go in, it’s not even seven in the morning and your ankles are already swelling up. You put so much of yourself into your work, and I love you for that, and your passion for it. But your job isn’t worth your health and wellbeing.” Dana urged, the playful kick against her palm causing Stella’s eyes to well up as she dropped them to what would be her feet if she could see them.

“Stel, is there a particular reason as to why you wanted to go into work?” Scully questioned softly, moving her free hand up to cup her chin, her thumb brushing up and down her skin softly. 

Sniffling back a rogue tear, Stella cursed herself for letting them fall over what seemed to be something so trivial in her eyes. With a frustrated huff the blonde detective tossed her coat and shoes at the chair in the living room, doing everything in her power to prevent herself from waddling towards the table to retrieve Dana’s half eaten toast. Stella had welcomed many aspects of her changing body during the past nine months, but she wouldn’t be caught dead waddling around like a duck.

Nibbling sourly on the jammed toast she frowned and swallowed back a cry, taking a few settling breaths as she glanced at Dana who hadn’t moved from the door.

“It’s just, if I stay here- then I’m going to want to nest, and then I’m going to have to acknowledge the fact that this baby is coming- that I’m going to have to push her out, that I’m going to be responsible for a little life.” Stella whispered, swallowing her piece of toast before tossing it back onto the tea plate, waddling towards Dana hastily, gripping her hand firmly.

Before Scully could protest Stella was pulling her into the nursery, eagerly waiting for the arrival of their little one to occupy it. 

“Dana look at how _small_ these onesies are that you bought! She’s going to be so _tiny_! What if I break her? I’ve seen in so many cases where these behavioral patterns begin at infancy! What if I mess up and ruin something!” Stella exclaimed with tears brimming her eyes, laying the tiny outfit across the expanse of her growing stomach to try and make her point across. 

“These swaddles are like hand towels- I can barely diaper the baby doll at the class! I can’t be a mother! Or at least a good one!” She cried, her worries making Dana bite down on her lip before smoothing her hands over the small onesie that Stella had forgotten about still plastered on her body.

“Oh my goodness my love.” She smiled softly, pressing a kiss onto Stella’s pillowy lips that had turned into a worried frown, carefully wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

“It is scary becoming a mother for the first time,” Scully frowned sympathetically, her words drawing Stella’s eyes upwards before cracking a slight smile, “but, the good thing is that you aren’t doing this on your own. I’ll be here to help you, and babies are more resilient than you think.” Dana winked, lifting the onesie off of her belly.

Stella exhaled with a shaking exhale, allowing Dana to softly rub her arms before pecking another kiss onto her forehead, brushing a stray hair out of her face. 

“But I understand feeling overwhelmed before delivery. The anxiousness is something that I don’t miss.” She sympathized, waiting a beat as Stella lowered her head at the acknowledgement, upon raising her eyes Dana noticed they were now shedding tears.

“Oh love.” Dana sighed, pulling her wife into a hug, gently rubbing her back as she relaxed into her embrace. 

“And I promise you are going to be the best _mummy_ out there to our little girl. That I am certain of.” Dana whispered, feeling her wife release another blubbering cry at the comment.

She knew better than leaving the blonde all on her own while she was in such a vulnerable place. Stella was used to being the expert, the boss of everything that she did, and enduring something that she had no control over was proving to be difficult for her wife, and Dana knew that. Stella needed help and she was more than eager to sit by her side while she needed it.

“Why don’t I change, and then help you into whatever you want to wear, then I make us a proper breakfast?” Scully offered, making Stella glance up at her wife who was grinning softly in her direction, peeling off her own blazer and folding it over her arm. An eyebrow was raised in confusion by the blonde, making Dana chuckle and lead her out of the nursery before folding up the tiny onesie and placing it back into the drawer.

“I think if you are starting your maternity leave, then I should keep you some company.” She shrugged, swiftly closing the door to the nursery with a definitive thud, at least until Stella felt like she needed to nest for real.

This time Stella didn’t protest, a small grin spreading on her lips as she allowed the redhead to unzip the back of her maternity trousers, snaking them down her thighs. 

“Don’t get any ideas, I feel like I’m going to just explode.” Stella warned, stepping out of the slippers and pant legs with Dana’s assistance. The last time either of them had any type of rambunctious sex had been weeks, now their intercourse consisting of some escalated kissing, their friendly pink bullet vibrators, or some finger play. However, in the last couple weeks Stella had no interest in engaging in anything, and Dana had no complaint, recalling how truly uncomfortable the last phase of pregnancy was.

“I promise I’m just swapping these out for your pajamas.” She winked, pressing a kiss onto the side of Stella’s stomach before clamoring to her feet, disappearing into the bedroom before returning with a pair of grey sweat pants and one of her blush long sleeves.

“Here.” She shrugged, the blonde pulling them on before stepping back into the bedroom slippers that neither had acknowledged as stolen from Dana’s side of the bed. 

“Here’s your robe.” The redhead suggested, grabbing it from the back of the door, reveling in how beautiful her wife looked all cozied up in her pajamas.

“Now, what would you like for breakfast?” Dana cried from the kitchen, quickly muttering into her phone that her leave would be starting before discarding it, poking her head over the counter for an answer.

“I know I should say something good, like eggs or oatmeal…” She trailed off, but Dana just smirked and began pulling the bowls out of the cupboards, already knowing her wife’s request even before she spoke it into existence.

“ _But_ you want waffles.” She winked, recalling how her wife had surprisingly loved the breakfast food, noting the way her sky blue eyes glistened as she padded towards the counter, climbing onto a stool with a huff just to be closer.

“Please.”

…

Following breakfast Dana had thrown a load of the baby clothes into the wash after Stella suggested that the fabric absolutely needed to be softer for their baby’s delicate skin, loading the machine with the fabric softener with the tiny bear on the front.

With the wash going both women found themselves comfortably lounging on the sofa, the blonde tucked between Dana’s legs, relaxing onto her chest.

“She needs a name.” Stella pointed out after a stretch of silence, her finger prodding at a spot on her stomach, feeling the baby respond promptly with a feline like paw at her insides.

“Mmm, anything in particular?” Scully responded with eyes falling shut, her early morning catching up with her, but Stella urgently nudged her back awake, now fixated on the thought that ran through her mind. Struggling to sit up straighter, Dana eased herself up along with her wife, pulling her farther onto her chest for more lumbar support for her to think with.

“Ella?” _Too plain._

“Emerson?” _Too close to Emily and both of them knew it._

“Lucille?” _Too old._

“Mary”

“Christine”

“Olivia” _Stella would not have her daughter be a reminder of Belfast._

“Melinda”

“Catherine”

“Felicity”

“Anna”

“Elizabeth”

“Nicole”

Both women sat stumped, Stella’s hand tracing circles onto her stomach as she waited for inspiration, feeling Dana reach over and do the same until something hit them. Their daughter needed something special, something that encapsulated her being entirely with one single word.

“I’ve got it.” Dana finally breathed, leaning herself up into a complete sitting position before perching her chin on Stella’s shoulder. Her wife turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, eager to at least mark one thing off her list, the name being one of the most important.

“Regina.” She breathed, the name regal enough for Stella to fully turn so her back was pressed against the back of the sofa, her mind reeling as it played back in her head.

“Regina what?” Her eyes narrowed towards her wife, skeptical as Dana sat up and pulled her legs underneath herself, leaning her cheek onto Stella’s shoulder, reaching a hand over towards their daughter.

“Clare. Regina Clare Gibson Scully.” She beamed, the both of them gasping at the energetic kick in response to the name that had been revealed by her mother. 

“It’s my mother’s middle name, and I’ve always loved it…” Dana trailed off, glancing at Stella who just beamed at her wife’s sentimentality. The blonde’s relationship with her mother was nonexistent, even growing up it had rocked from bad to worse, so there was no urge to honor her with their daughter’s name. However, she could tell how much her wife loved Maggie, and in return, the moniker for their little girl, therefore loving it as well.

“I think that has to be her name, she only kicked for that one.” Stella beamed softly, leaning her head onto Dana’s that was perched on her shoulder, a few strands of blonde wisps tickling Scully’s nose.

“Do you promise that you like it?” Dana questioned, but Stella just grinned and nodded, the playful kick at the question causing the both of them to giggle at the response.

Dana could feel the slight ease of her wife’s shoulders, despite the physical discomfort that she had to deal with, but she knew that with the approaching due date, she’d be comforting her both physically and emotionally until she was sure that she was content. Scully knew how it felt to feel hopeless and petrified in this moment, and she wanted to do everything she could to make sure that her wife felt the furthest from those sentiments.

“What do you want to do now? We can watch a movie, you can take a nap?” Dana suggested, helping her feet onto the coffee table to keep them elevated while Stella thought for a second, her lips turning into a slight ‘o’ as she contemplated.

“Can we fold her clothes? I have been wanting to do that, but not alone, it scared me, but since you’re home…” But Dana just nodded and helped her off of the sofa, the both of them eager to get into the tiny onesies, sleep suits, vests, skirts, and dresses. 

Dana carefully helped Stella into the rocker and urged her feet onto the matching foot rest, pulling the bin of clothes out before plopping a pile of the tiniest outfits onto Stella’s calves with a smirk.

“At first the thought of maternity leave before she came sounded like hell, but if I get to do it with you, I think it’ll be quite a beautiful ride.” Stella beamed over at her grinning wife, a yellow pair of pajamas clutched in hands, reveling in how happy Dana looked.

“Beautiful indeed.” She replied, crawling over to lay her head against Stella’s thigh, noticing how she was still clad in her slippers, coming to the realization that she had claimed them as her own, making the redhead smirk at the sentiment. She looked bloody cute in purple, fluffy slippers.

“I love you Stel.”  
“I love you too, Dana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:) This is my version of a big giant hug for all of you. Please let me know what you think if you have any thoughts!


End file.
